It's Complicated
by Akemi Tatsuyoshi
Summary: Chap 1 preview: "What are you doing out here Kira?" "I was thinking."  Kira answered. "About what?"  Hiei queried. "I want to go with you to Ningenkai."


**AN: Hey there fanficers! So I was writing another Hiei story and went hmmmm... This kind of is terrible! **

**SO I decided to start a new one.**

**Anywho... There are somethings with this fic you may want to know.**

**1) Gaps will be filled in due time.**

**2) I know Hiei is a bit OOC.**

**3) I'm trying my darndest to evade all generic plot pieces.**

**4) There will be a prequel when this is over.**

**5) While although I will probably not write any lemons in this story there will be a bunch of heavy indicators that they will have had it.**

**6) There may be strong language... I dunno yet.**

**7) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. I only own Kira and when I eventually get there I own Ryuu.**

**8) I am a firm believer of if ya don't like it don't read it. There's no point in flaming me if you don't enjoy my fic, because you're only wasting your time by writing it and my time because I don't care about your flame.**

**9) I do enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and reviews on things you may want to see in upcoming chapters. Let me know whatcha like and if I spelled something wrong or used the wrong punctuation with something then tell me.**

**K that's it sorry this was so long.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Ciao,**

**Akemi  
**

A young woman sat silently on a log right outside of her den. Pale skin shone brightly in the moon's soft glow. A worried look was present on her face as she thought about what was going to take place in a few days.

While the woman was thinking, a body pressed up against her back, arms wrapped around her waist, and a nose pressed against her neck inhaling and exhaling deeply.

The woman did not flinch and scream, nor did she attempt to run away. In fact, the woman sighed quite contently and let her head lean back on the person's shoulder.

Silence passed between the two for a few minutes, before the woman's soft voice said, "Hiei, what is it you need?"

Hiei lifted his head from the woman's neck, saying, "I woke up to find you were not in bed with me. So I came outside to look for you."

"I see." The woman whispered.

Another moment of silence passed before Hiei grabbed the woman's chin, turning her head so that he could see her face.

Curious crimson eyes met dazed violet ones, as Hiei asked, "What are you doing out here Kira?"

"I was thinking." Kira answered.

"About what?" Hiei queried.

Kira looked down to avoid Hiei's ever knowing gaze, so that she could think of how to word her thoughts effectively.

After a few moments of Kira not answering him, Hiei grew impatient, saying, "Onna, I expect an answer."

"You know love," Kira began, while she lifted her gaze to meet Hiei's once again, "they say patience is a virtue."

"Onna." Hiei growled, warning Kira that he was in no such mood for the mind game she was about to try and play.

Sighing heavily, Kira realized she could no longer avoid answering Hiei, and said, "I want to go with you to Ningenkai."

"We have already had this conversation Kira. You will not be coming with me to Ningenkai under any circumstances." Hiei stated harshly, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke.

"No Hiei, you said that I could not go, but you have not given me one reason as to why! Please just hear what I have to say." Kira begged.

"Hn." Hiei responded, which Kira took as an _I'm listening_.

"Love, I know that you are worried if I go with you that if something goes awry I will be put in Rekai jail alongside you. However, even if I'm not there, I will probably be brought in for questioning by Koenma anyway. I do not wish to go with you and steal the artifacts from Rekai. I just wish to go see my Aniki. If you have truly found him like you said you have, then I only wish to see him again." Kira said, pleading her case.

"It is still to dangerous for you to go to the Ningenkai." Hiei responded.

"Hiei, do not be a fool." Kira started, anger filling her normally soft eyes. "It is true that I ask for your favor because of the bond we share, however; you are not my mate and therefore have no control over me whatsoever. If you will not give me your consent to go to Ningenkai, then I will go by myself to see Aniki and there is nothing you would be able to do to stop me."

Hiei sat in silence, trying desperately not to let his demon instincts take in and put Kira in her place.

Instead he took to studying the small woman in his arms. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. She had a healthy figure with just enough curve to her body to keep Hiei's… interest. Her face was oval in shape, holding her petite nose and small rose colored lips, which were pulled into a thin line at the moment. Finally focusing on her wonderful violet orbs, he saw many emotions swirling together in them, from hope and desperation to anger and hostility.

Exhaling deeply, Hiei said, "Fine, I will take you to see the kitsune a few days _**before**_ the artifacts shall be stolen. Now stop giving me that look. It does not suit you."

Kira's eyes widened for a moment, before they softened, and she smiled brilliantly at Hiei, saying, "Thank you my love."

She placed a small chaste kiss to his lips before she buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his smoky scent.

"Hn." Hiei responded, while reached up to grab Kira's hair tie to let her hair fall loosely down her back.

A small grin crept on the female demon's lips, as she said, "I'm not really sure how I should thank you my dearest love."

"Hn. I know away for you to thank me." Hiei responded with a small smirk.

"Please, do enlighten me my dearest love." Kira said, giving Hiei a sly look as she moved her head to face him.

Hiei did not answer Kira with words this time, but rather claimed her lips in a hungry demanding kiss.

Kira immediately kissed back, falling into a state of desire, lust, and need to have Hiei bed her right then and there.

Feeling a desperate need to lie with his companion, Hiei scooped Kira up into his arms, and took her inside to her den. There they would remain in a fit of undeniable pleasure until the sun would rise.


End file.
